


The Perks of Being Late

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tea, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry's late again... or is he?





	The Perks of Being Late

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
A small writing exercise to actually make me write.  
My very first drabble. *squeals*  
Prompt/inspiration: pocket watch and a picture I found on Instagram (small town in the rain).

Harry walked briskly along the narrow old street. The cobblestones under his feet were wet with rain. He was already half an hour late. Severus would be livid, if he would still be there at all.

Harry turned the sharp corner and almost bumped into a wet summer chair near the café. The owners didn’t take them away hoping some stray customer would be tempted to enjoy the last warm days of October. 

Severus wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Of course, he wouldn’t be, you moron, Harry thought to himself. You’re late and it’s raining.

Frustrated, upset and wet, Harry walked into the small café. At least he could get a warm cup of tea, collect his thoughts and think about an explanation he definitely owed Severus. 

The small chamber of the café was nearly empty. An elderly couple sat near the window, dreamily looking at the wet street outside.

Harry was about to sit at the nearest table when he noticed one more visitor. Sitting at the corner table in the very back of the room was Severus. A cup of tea was steaming in front of him. He was looking at Harry intently. 

Harry nearly overturned another chair in his haste to approach Severus.

When Harry sat in from of him, Severus just raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea. Harry smiled tentatively. “I thought you’d already left”.

Severus just twitched his eyebrow again.

“I’m sorry”. Harry gently touched Severus’ hand. The long fingers caressed his palm lightly.

“Potter, I’ll give you a pocket watch for next Christmas”.

Harry grinned happily, snatched Severus’ cup and took a sip. It seemed he wasn’t late after all.

~ end ~


End file.
